They Were All Alone
by Naoko Askikaga-Uchiha
Summary: [SasuSaku, oneshot] A songfic with Hawthorne Heights' 'Decembers'. It's a snowy December day, and Sasuke finds Sakura asking him a question he is unable to answer. One year later, he regrets not answering it...


**They Were All Alone**

**A/N:** A short SasuSaku songfic with Hawthorne Heights' "Decembers". If you haven't listened to it, you really should. For some reason, I really like this song because it's such a mellow, love song…kinda. I took the title from the lyrics…but I don't think it exactly fits with the story. Remember I **don't** own Naruto nor "Decembers".

_Let's try to remember these days back in December  
Our lives were very different  
I was lonely when we first met  
A small upstairs apartment  
Driving through the darkness to get back home  
Before they knew you were even gone_

Sasuke sat on a park bench on a cold, snowy December. Of course, no ninja that passed by him bothered him, for he had a look of sorrow yet hot look on his face. Yet there was one girl who planned to break this rule; she was wearing red, under a white shawl. Her hair was cherry blossom pink, and her ninja headband was worn around her hair, not her forehead. She sat by him, and gently turned his head to face hers.

"I just wanted to say-" Sakura softly began to say. She was then cut off by Sasuke's words.

_You don't have to speak because I can hear your heartbeat  
Fluttering like butterflies searching for a drink  
You don't have to cover up how you feel when you're in love  
I'll always know I'm not enough to even make you think_

"I…can hear your heartbeat," he replied. "Your heart beats for me, doesn't it?"

"Y-Yes…" Sakura stuttered. "Do you love me, Sasuke? Do you?"

Sasuke did not answer this question. He didn't want to answer the question of so much thought and so much truth. Sakura then held her head close to his, and her lips tried to reach his…

_…_But Sasuke turned away. He breathed heavily. Sakura's eyes twitched slightly, attempting to hold back tears.

_Please, slow down, girl  
We're moving way too fast for their world  
We've gotta make this last_

"Fine…Sasuke," Sakura finally said after many minutes went by as the snow fell harder. "If you don't love me…I can go."

Sasuke didn't reply. He was still turned away from Sakura. She then left his side into the snow. He turned back, and by then, she was gone. He held his head down again in sorrow. He stood up from the park bench, and walked on home.

_  
I miss you so much, a self-inflicted coma  
The days drag on like marathons running with bare feet  
And when I feel the stress, I'm lonely and depressed  
I picture you in the dress you wore four weeks ago_

_**One Year Later, The Same Exact Day Sasuke Never Answered Her Question**_

Sasuke, again sat down on the same park bench he did the year before. He was feeling even more lonesome and forlorn than ever before. Suddenly, he found a kunoichi that looked familiar to him. She wore a white shawl and a red outfit, but the only thing different was her hair. It wasn't pink. It was black. Her eyes weren't green, also. They were blue. He gave up trying to speak to her, for she isn't the Sakura he knew a year ago.

Sasuke was feeling guilty for answering the question Sakura asked him a year ago. He should've said something. Anything. Anything to show that he was actually in love with her. He sighed, but thought of the her in the actual outfit and appearance from one year ago. He closed his eyes, and fondly thought of Sakura.

_  
You don't have to speak because I can hear your heartbeat  
Fluttering like butterflies searching for a drink  
You don't have to cover up how you feel when you're in love  
I'll always know I'm not enough to even make you think_

_Please, slow down, girl  
We're moving way too fast for their world  
We've gotta make this last  
I know it hurts to feel so all alone  
I'm by myself, more then you could know _

If only they were all alone...  
They were all alone...

Please, slow down, girl  
We're moving way too fast for their world  
We've gotta make this last  
Slow down girl  
We're moving way too fast for their world  
We've gotta make this last

_  
I know it hurts to feel so all alone  
I'm by myself, more then you could know_

_**One Day Before Christmas**_

Sasuke, once again, sat on the same park bench. He, again, thought of Sakura from one year ago. He wanted to see her again. He didn't want her to feel like she did when she asked _that_ question. Suddenly, there was a girl. It was her. Sakura. The one he had thought about for so long. She sat down beside him, like she did the year before. She almost broke down in tears, but managed to say something.

"Sasuke…answer me. Do you _love_ me?" Sakura desperately asked. "Please…answer."

Sasuke paused for a moment. He didn't want to make the same mistake he did a year ago. "Yes…Sakura, I'm in love with you."

Sakura smiled contently. She sat close to Sasuke once again. Sasuke smiled back. He leaned forward, and Sakura followed suit. The snow fell harder when the two's lips touched passionately and romantically. It was a Christmas Eve neither of them could ever forget.

"I…missed you…Sasuke," Sakura softly remarked, her lips letting go of Sasuke's.

"It…" Sasuke began to say, "It hurts to be alone, right?"

"Y-Yes…" Sakura replied, embracing the raven-haired ninja. "I missed you…so much. I know now…it hurts to feel alone."

_  
If only they were all alone...  
They were all alone...  
They were all alone...  
They were all alone..._

_"If only the others would feel how I felt…"_ Sasuke thought, as he continued to hug the one just for him.

**A/N:** Ahh…I think this songfic is too cheesy…I know it's a little early for Christmas, but there's no harm getting it in early, right? Review, please. I accept any kind.


End file.
